The present invention relates to the field of browsing and, more particularly, to intelligent offline caching of non-navigated content based on usage metrics.
Mobile workers such as consultants and/or sales teams can be frequently required to work in environments where network connectivity is limited. For example, consultants often work on engagements which involve access to sensitive data and therefore security prohibits Internet access. In these instances, the worker can be subject to severe information access restrictions. That is, access to resources such as product sites, information articles, and online reference material can be unavailable. Consequently, the worker ability can be hindered which can result in worker frustration and decreased productivity.
Current solutions to address these limitations require the worker to manually select certain resources (e.g., Web sites, Web pages) that are relevant to the worker. The worker must then enable offline access to the resources. That is, the worker must recognize useful resources prior to limited connectivity scenarios. In many instances, important resources (e.g., Web sites) can be overlooked and not stored for offline access. For example, a worker can often forget to enable offline access for critical Web pages visited several days ago. Further, the current solution requires specific knowledge of relevant resources which can be unknown to the worker.